Lui, Elle, Eux
by Arkaline
Summary: Un été très très chaud à Central City, si chaud que personne ne veut travailler. C'est alors que Roy cache quelques dossiers pour finir plus tôt! Si seulement il avait su où cela le mènerait... Il en aurait caché depuis bien des années! Royai!
1. Lui, Roy

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Voici une fiction de plus sur le couple Roy/Riza!**

**Bon par contre, j'ai enfin compris l'intérêt de vous torturer en vous obligeant à attendre entre chaque chapitre :P Donc vous aurez pas tout d'un coup! Mwahahahaha! Ça me laissera le temps de la finir comme ça :P**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**" Lui, Elle, Eux. "**

* * *

**Chapitre 01: Lui, Roy, le Flame Alchimiste**

* * *

_Pensées_**_,_ Paroles, **Descriptions.

* * *

- Vendredi après-midi, QG de Central City -

Le soleil était très haut dans le ciel. Ses puissants rayons d'été assommés plus ou moins tout le monde. La chaleur était insupportable et dans leur uniforme, les militaires avaient l'impression de fondre sur place. En plus, comme si la chaleur extérieur n'était pas suffisante, l'intérieur du QG était très mal isolé, il y faisait encore plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur. C'est ainsi qu'à peine la pause du repas de midi terminé, l'équipe de Mustang revint dans leur bureau pour remplir de la paperasse... sauf qu'ils n'eurent même pas le temps de commencer qu'ils s'écroulèrent tous sur le bois, espérant qu'il serait plus frais que l'air ambiant.

-** Je vais mourir...** souffla Breda.

Tous était d'accord avec lui, et tous étaient certains de le suivre: ils allaient tous mourir de chaud si la température ne se décidait pas à chuter!

-** Cessez de vous plaindre. Au travail!**

La voix pleine d'autorité de Riza venait de retentir dans leurs oreilles. En soupirant, ils se redressèrent tant bien que mal et se mirent à la recherche d'un stylo et se mirent à essayer d'écrire les rapports qu'ils avaient à faire. Mais, leur feuilles se recouvraient surtout de sueur, car celle ci dégoulinaient de leur front et venait s'écraser dessus.

-** Pitié...**

Le regard perçant de Riza vint fusiller Havoc... il comprit tout de suite le message et se remit au travail. La femme aux cheveux blond fit un tour de salle. Breda était affalé sur son bureau, mais il arrivait à agiter son bras pour compléter son rapport. Fuery devait retirer ses lunettes toutes les deux minutes pour essuyer la sueur de son visage et ainsi éviter que ses lunettes ne glissent, encore et encore, sur son nez. Havoc n'avait même plus la force d'allumer une cigarette, et Falman vidait une bouteille d'eau avant de se remettre au boulot. Et, bien sur bien évidemment, il y avait aussi le colonel Roy Mustang, affalé sur son bureau entrain de roupiller! Le pire c'est qu'il ne le cachait pas, il ronflait!

Prise de colère, Riza se leva, empoigna son arme de service et alla faire chauffer son canon sous les doux rayons du soleil. Ses collègues se demandaient ce qu'elle fabriquait, là, prêt de la fenêtre. N'avait-elle pas peur de fondre sous une telle chaleur? Quand son arme lui sembla prête, elle vint coller le canon brûlant sur la tempe de son supérieur. Roy se leva en sursaut et sentit le canon suivre son mouvement. Il entendit un petit cliquetis Riza venait de retirer la sécurité de son arme. Il déglutit, s'attendant au pire.

- **Colonel, je vous assure que vous ne sortirez pas d'ici tant que cette pile de rapport ne sera pas entièrement lue et signée.**

Le canon lui brûlait la tempe, il attrapa un crayon et se mit à son tour au travail sous le regard attentif de Riza. Décidément, c'était la seule à ne pas s'être fait griller le cerveau par le soleil, la seule à réussir à travailler correctement malgré l'étouffante chaleur.

* * *

L'après midi s'écoula avec pour seul bruit celui des crayons sur le papier, celui des coups de feu de l'arme de Riza pour motiver ses troupes, et les plaintes de l'équipe sur la chaleur, c'est à dire, rien de bien intéressant ou inhabituel pour le bureau de cette équipe.

Vers 18 heures, tous allaient quitter le bureau. Breda, Falman, Fuery et Havoc eurent la chance de pouvoir sortir sans probléme. Mais quand Roy tenta de passer le pas de la porte, il sentit un canon sur son abdomen et se figea.

- **Vous n'avez pas fini, colonel.**

Il laissa sa tête basculer en avant.

- **Pitié lieutenant, j'ai besoin d'une douche bien froide, il fait trop chaud.**

En effet, malgré l'heure avancée de la journée, il faisait toujours aussi chaud dans les bureaux de la base. Mais, Riza était la reine des glaces, elle appuya un peu plus son arme sur son supérieur -c'était le monde à l'envers - et l'obligea à retourner travailler : pas question de prendre du retard. Il traîna des pieds et soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise.

- **Vous êtes cruelle, lieutenant.**

**- Vous me remercierez quand vous aurez atteint votre but.**

Elle n'avait pas tord, sans elle, il n'y arriverait jamais. Il regarda ce qui restait de la pile de dossier à traiter et se remit au travail avec une idée derrière la tête. Lire, signer, lire, signer, lire signer, lire, signer... encore et encore, chaque page de ces fichus rapports. Roy n'en pouvait plus, il déboutonna le haut de sa chemise d'uniforme et écarta son col en soupirant. Il releva aussi ses manches pour la énième fois de la journée, car elles ne cessaient de glisser le long de ses bras.

A cette heure-ci, il était rare d'entendre quelqu'un passer dans le couloirs en face du bureau, autant dire qu'ils étaient seuls. Roy étant concentré sur ses dossiers, et Riza n'ayant qu'à le surveiller, elle se permit de laisser ses pensées divaguer un peu, en le fixant. Quand il déboutonna un peu plus sa chemise, elle sentit -enfin - la chaleur dont tous avait parlé toute la journée. Le torse musclé de son supérieur lui donné envie de lui sauter dessus. Mais elle n'avait pas se droit. Ses cheveux noirs étaient trempés de sueur, tout comme son front. Riza avait l'impression qu'il sortait d'une séance de sport oohhhh combien épuisante. Son regard profond et ténébreux était toujours le même: sérieux, taquin, envoûtant Elle s'y serait perdu durant des heures si seulement elle en avait eu le droit. Mais, elle ne l'avait pas, elle ne l'aurait jamais.

- **Un souci lieutenant?**

Elle sursauta, il venait de la surprendre en pleine séance d'admiration, et vu le sourire qu'il affichait, il avait très bien compris. Elle se mit à rougir, il s'étonna un peu plus de voir Riza sans son éternel masque.

-** Non,** se reprit-elle,** vous avez bientôt fini?**

**- Encore deux dossiers.**

_* Sur mon bureau... *_

Il en avait planquait dans son tiroir pour finir plus tôt.

**- Alors accélérez, Black Hayate m'attends.**

Roy soupira, Riza regardait désormais ailleurs pour l'éviter, il se remit au travail une fois de plus. Et dès qu'il fut assez concentré, la jeune blonde porta à nouveau son regard sur lui. L'envie de lui déchirer sa chemise lui reprit, elle sourit à cette idée.

*_ Lui, Roy, le grand Flame Alchemist, le plus grand dragueur de Central city... pourquoi a t-il fallu que j'en tombe amoureuse?_ *

Elle sourit à cette pensée interdite. Elle l'aimait, plus que tout sur cette Terre. Elle était prête à tout pour lui, à tout les sacrifices, même celui de sa propre vie, c'est pourquoi elle était son garde du corps, son ombre, depuis tant d'année déjà.

* * *

Enfin, Roy eut terminé sa paperasse, enfin, ils purent tout deux quitter leurs bureaux et rentrer chez eux. Riza devait absolument ôter toutes ses pensées de sa tête, alros, comme à chaque fois dans ces cas là, elle acheta un pot de glace à la vanille tout en promenant son chien, rentra, ferma tout les volets, s'installa devant la télévision, dans le noir le plus totale, et alluma la télévision, armée d'une petite cuillère.

Black Hayate vint s'installer à ses côtés, il posa sa tête sur les jambes de sa maîtresse en espérant quelques caresses, mais Riza était trop occupée à se battre avec sa glace et ses pensées. Vite, un film ou une émission intéressante! Vite! Avant qu'elle ne repense à lui, à cette fichue interdiction et que...

...Trop tard...

Une première larme roule déjà sur sa joue. Lui, Roy, elle le désire tellement.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 01.**

**1356 mots**


	2. Elle, Riza

**Chapitre 02: Elle, Riza, la Reine des Glaces**

* * *

_Pensées_**, Paroles, **Descriptions.

* * *

- Samedi Matin -

Adieu à ce vendredi horrifiant par sa chaleur et le nombre de dossier incalculable qu'ils avaient du traiter. Adieu, rapport, adieu uniforme, place au weed-end! Roy se leva tard, très tard, de toute façon, il n'avait qu'une seule chose dé prévue aujourd'hui, et c'était vers le milieu de l'après-midi, il avez donc tout le temps de traîner au lit aujourd'hui. Il pouvait dormir sans craindre l'arrivée surprise d'un canon, froid ou bouillant, sur sa tempe.

*_ Géniaaaaaal..._ *

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, le ciel était encore une fois dépourvu de tout nuage, il allait faire chaud, très chaud, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire tant qu'il ne devait pas rester enfermé.

* * *

- Samedi après-midi, demeure du généralissime Grumman -

Roy se présenta chez le généralissime Grumman à l'heure convenu quelques jours plus tôt. Il venait régulièrement ici, pour faire une partie d'échec, pour se tenir au courant - tout innocemment- de ce qui se tramer du côté des grosses têtes de l'armée, mais aussi et surtout pour cirer les pompes du généralissime en espérant qu'une promotion pointerait ainsi rapidement le bout de son nez. Et oui, Roy Mustang n'oubliait pas son rêve: il prendrait un jour la place de Grumman!

Exceptionnellement, et au vu de la chaleur, la partie se ferait sur la terrasse, sous l'ombre bienfaitrice d'un parasol déporté. De là, les deux hommes avait une vue imprenable sur le jardin de la demeure, mais aussi sur sa piscine. Après avoir bouger quelques pions, Roy se permet de regarder un peu le paysage, tout en réfléchissant à ses prochains coups.

Son regard tomba alors sur cette fameuse piscine, une sirène blonde y faisait quelques longueurs. Elle était trop loin pour qu'il ne voit son visage et, de toute façon, elle avait la plupart du temps la tête enfouie dans l'eau.

- **On dirait que vous n'admirez pas que le paysage Colonel Mustang.**

Grumman venait de ramener violemment Roy à la réalité. Le colonel bougea son pion après avoir analyser ceux de son actuel supérieur. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à regarder à nouveau cette sirène à la chevelure d'or. Le généralissime le regarda discrètement avec un sourire satisfait, il semblait attendre la suite des évènements avec impatience.

_* Hmmmm, *_ pensa Roy, _* j'irai bien faire un plongeon moi! *_

Mais il n'était pas là pour ça, il tenta de se re-concentrer sur la partie sans grand succès. Il ne pouvait pas dévorer les courbes de cette jeune femme et jouer sérieusement en même temps. Surtout que son bikini ne recouvrait pas grand chose, comme tout les bikini d'ailleurs. Grumman, de son côté, décida de sonder l'âme de Roy du regard.

**- Je suis fort gêné par une affaire interne en ce moment.**

**- Oh? **

Roy semblait, en bon lèche-botte, être des plus intéressé par cette fameuse affaire interne.

- **Je ne sais pas si vous en avez entendu parlez, mais, nous risquons de devoir nous séparer de deux de nos soldats. En effet, ces derniers ont entamés une relation interdite par le règlement.**

Roy pensa soudain à son lieutenant, à sa Riza, à sa chevelure aussi blonde que celle de la sirène. Il faut dire que cette fichue règle l'empêchait de dire et faire bien des choses à sa subordonnée. A commencer par la coincer entre son corps et un mur pour dévorer son cou, goûter enfin à ses lèvres interdites et... il se reprit, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose.

-** Mais je pense que je vais faire abolir cette règle,** continua Grumman, attirant ainsi grandement l'attention de Roy. **D'origine, il y avait peu de femme dans l'armée cette règle était là pour les protéger de leur collègue un peu trop entreprenant. Mais, désormais, le nombre de femme dans l'armée à grandement augmenté, et nos hommes ont appris à ce tenir. Qu'en pensez-vous colonel?**

L'alchimiste de flamme se mit à réfléchir à sa réponse, pas question d'en dire trop et d'être démasqué.

**- Et bien, cette règle empêche tout de même énormément de débordement. Là retirer ne risque t-il pas de faire des vagues?**

**- Quelle importance? Un soldat déprimé car insatisfait en amour, et bien moins fort qu'un soldat qui a envie de protéger les siens!**

Sans s'en rendre compte, Roy lâcha un léger sourire tout en déplaçant un pion de plus, Grumman avait déjà pris l'avantage mais il lutterait jusqu'au bout.

_* Depuis combien de temps me protège t'elle? *_

Son regard tomba à nouveau sur la nageuse, celle-ci sortait de l'eau et il pouvait admirer ses formes gracieuses, ses fesses qu'il aurait définie de parfaite et sa poitrine généreuse. Sans oublier son regard noisette qui perçait avec la pâleur du visage de son...

**- Lieutenant?**

Il faillit tomber de sa chaise sous le regard amusé mais discret de Grumman. Roy se voûta et se mit à fixer l'échiquier... d'ailleurs, il avait perdu.

_* Merde! *_

Merde, mais pas pour la partie d'échec, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait face au généralissime. Mais, parce qu'il venait de mater son lieutenant à plusieurs reprises, et durant de longues minutes... le tout devant le généralissime qui, comme par hasard, lui parlait des relations interdites entre membre de l'armée.

_* Me dites pas que ce vieux fou l'a fait exprès? *_

**- Et bien généralissime, on dirait que vous m'avez encore battu. Je ne vais pas vous dérangez plus longtemps.**

Il n'avait pas envie de croiser son lieutenant en maillot de bain, de peur de ne pas pouvoir décrocher son regard de ce corps de déesse.

**- Comme vous voudrez colonel, au revoir.**

Roy connaissait le chemin vers la sortie, et il s'empressa de quitter les lieux.

_* Riza... *_

Il se sentit rougir tout seul au milieu d'un couloir et tenta de sortir sa reine des glaces de sa tête. Mais rien à faire, elle, Riza, sniper, reine des glaces, avait déjà pris possession de ses pensées.

* * *

**- Qui étais-ce ?** demanda la sirène à Grumman.

**- Le colonel Roy Mustang.**

Riza laissa un sourire quasi-imperceptible apparaître sur son visage, son grand père: Grumman, ne le manqua pas.

_* Il faut vraiment que j'abolisse cette règle, pour le bonheur de ma petite-fille. *_

**- Il a encore perdu, et il s'est enfui.**

* * *

- Samedi Soir, Central -

_* Allez Riza, sors de ma tête, sors sors sors! *_

Bien que d'extérieur, Roy semblait fidèle à lui même, ses pensées étaient chamboulées par le corps quasi nue de sa subordonnée dans la piscine du généralissime. Et voilà même qu'il s'imaginait entrain de retirer ce peu de vêtements. Il secoua vivement la tête et décida de faire comme à chaque fois qu'il devait l'oublier. Il s'engouffra dans un bar, ingurgita un bon nombre de verre, et trouva une femme qui lui ressemblait ne serait-ce que que un point pour assouvir ses besoins d'hommes.

_* Ahhh, elle, ma Riza, ma reine des glaces, ma plus fidèle subordonnée, aucun de ces femmes ne peut l'égaler. *_

Il soupira de désespoir, termina un verre de plus et repartit avec une de ces dames qui alimenterait bientôt sa réputation de chaud lapin de central.

* * *

- Dimanche matin, Appartement d'Héléna -

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, avec un horrible mal de crâne, sa première pensée fut pour elle... alors que c'était une tout autre femme qui s'éveiller à ses côtés.

_* Je suis pitoyable. *_

**- Roy, tu es réveillé?**

**- Oui, Héléna, tu as bien dormi?**

Un sourire coquin lui servit de réponse, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à réitérer ses exploits de cette nuit avec cette femme. La seule qu'il aimait, c'était Riza.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 02.**

**1 344 mots.**

**Ajouté le 05/03/2013.**


	3. Punition Nordique

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! voici la suite de cette fiction.

Merci à Thyss et Chibi-Funk pour les petites review.

Je m'excuse au passage pour les fautes, je n'ai jamais était très douée dans le domaine, je fais ce que je peux :s

J'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

**Chapitre 03 : La punition nordique**

* * *

_Pensées_**, Paroles, **Descriptions.

* * *

- Lundi matin - QG de Central -

C'était un lundi maton comme les autres. Roy était arrivé en retard, Havoc et Breda lançait des idées de pari. Black Hayate avait accompagné sa maîtresse et dormait à côté de son bureau. Falman et Fuery participaient au pari entre deux dossiers, et Riza jouait les baby-sitter pour cette bande de gamins inconscients. Le temps s'écoula, et à chaque minute qui passait, la température dans le QG se mettait à nouveau à atteindre des sommets. C'est ainsi que Roy se retrouva affalé sur son bureau un fois de plus. Il n'avait même pas encore ouvert un dossier! Riza s'apprêtait à sortir son arme quand un de leur supérieur passa la porte sans prévenir. Tous sursautèrent et se mirent au garde à vous, abandonnant leurs occupations diverses et variées.

**- Repos soldats!**

Il s'agissait du général Petit, qui, en fait était plutôt grand, baraqué, roux et redoutable. Loin de l'image d'un gringalet comme le laissé entendre son nom.

- **Nous attendons toujours votre rapport sur le meurtre de la jeune femme.**

Soudain, Riza dévisagea Roy. Elle était pourtant certaine qu'il avait tout rempli vendredi. Lui avait-il jouait un tour.

**- C'est que, sous cette chaleur, c'est impossible de travailler convenablement,** tenta de se justifier Roy. **On meurt de chaud alors euh...**

- **Vous avez chaud, tiens donc, je vais vous rafraîchir les idées et vous donnez envie de travailler moi! L'affaire est classé depuis deux semaines! Votre rapport devrait être rendu depuis longtemps! **

Le général Petit semblait en colère.

**- Mais...**

**- Demain 8 heure à la base, je vous promet que vous n'aurez pas chaud, que votre équipe soit au complet!**

Le général Petit s'en alla alors que Roy fondait sur sa chaise, dévisageait par tout son équipe.

**- J'ai rendez-vous avez une fille demain! Je vous hais colonel!** lança Havoc.

**- Je pensais que vous aviez fini votre travail vendredi!** grogna Riza en sortant son arme.

**- Bah en fait c'est que...**

Roy ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, laissant apparaître une pile de dossier plutôt épaisse.

**- ...il faisait trop chaud...**

Trois coup de feu vinrent le couper dans son élan. Voilà qu'il se retrouver une jambe en l'air, les bras levé, avec une tête d'ahurie traumatisé. Les balles de Riza avaient failli lui ôter la vie.

**- ...je voulais juste en finir alors...**

**- Alors vous avez caché des dossiers! Vous êtes un inconscient colonel! Nous allons avoir nos supérieurs sur le dos maintenant!**

**- Dé-désolé!**

Les heures qui suivirent, Riza resta debout à côté du colonel, agitant son arme dès qu'il osait relever la tête. Il rattrapa son retard à la vitesse grand V, mais hélas il était trop tard, le général Petit avait déjà décidé de les sanctionner. Ils se plaignaient de la chaleur? Bientôt, ils se plaindraient du froid!

Et pendant ce temps là Havoc pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, il allait encore devoir annulé son rendez-vous avec sa belle...

* * *

- Mardi 8H09, QG de Central -

Tout le monde était déjà au bureau entrain de bosser. Tout le monde sauf Roy Mustang évidemment! Monsieur se croyait encore une fois autorisé à faire la grasse matinée! Quelques minutes à peine s'écoulèrent entre le début de leur service et l'arrivée fracassante -car il défonça presque la porte - du général Petit dans le bureau de l'équipe du Flame Alchemist.

Le général foudroya du regard le siège de Roy. Le siège seulement car le colonel n'était pas là. Cela sembla le mettre encore plus en rogne et il se tourna vers Riza.

**- Où est le colonel?**

Au garde à vous pour saluer dignement son supérieur, Riza pensa que si elle disait qu'il était en retard, le général Petit allait vraiment les massacrer. Alors pour une fois, elle décida de couvrir son supérieur. Pour le bien de l'équipe! Elle lui botterait les fesses dès qu'il arriverait.

**- Il est au stand de tir général!**

**- Il est le Flame Aclhemist, il n'a pas besoin de s'entraîner au tir!**

**- Excusez moi mon général mais vous vous trompez. Son alchimie est totalement inutilisable sous la pluie.**

**- Ohhh.**

Si Roy avait été là, il aurait surement plongeait dans un état de déprime profonde en repensant à ses innombrables impuissance sous la pluie. A tout ces moments où il avait eu la vie préserver uniquement grâce à Riza.

- **Parfait, je craignais qu'il ne soit en retard,** reprit le général. **Soyez tous prêt dans une heure avec vos sacs. Je vous envoie dans le Nord du pays pour inspecter une ancienne prison. Nous souhaitons faire de celle-ci une base d'entraînement pour préparer nos nouvelles recrues à se battre dans le froid pour protéger notre nation. Vous serez chargés de déterminer si les lieux sont oui ou non utilisable.**

- **Oufff**, lacha Havoc,** j'avais peur qu'on se retrouve sous la neige.**

**- La dites prison est en altitude, même si nous sommes en pleine été, elle est sous la neige.**

Havoc sembla se briser sur place.

**- Un véhicule vous attendra dans une heure à l'entrée de la base. Vous aurez toutes les informations nécessaire à ce moment là. Je compte sur vous. **

Le général Petit sortit en souriant, il avait hâte de voir cette bande de pas doué qui se plaignait de la chaleur entrain de grelotter les pieds dans la neige!

**- On va se les geler!** pleurnicha Fuery.

**- Une prison, des fantômes?** trembla Breda.

**- Il y a plus urgent...** commença Riza.** Le colonel n'est toujours pas là!**

**- Je vais lui téléphoner,** décida Falman en s'éclipsant du bureau.

**- Pourquoi vous l'avez couvert**? demanda Fuery.

**- Hors de questions qu'on soit encore sanctionné à cause de son comportement de gamin! On le punira à notre façon.**

**- J'aime cette idée!** dit Breda.

* * *

- Mardi 8H36, QG de Central -

Falman revint.

**- Le colonel ne réponds pas...**

**- Bon,** dit Riza en se levant.** Je vais le chercher.**

Et pouf, elle se leva et partit en direction de l'appartement de Roy Mustang. Elle avait moins de 25 minutes pour le tirer du lit et le tirer jusqu'à la base. Elle allait devoir faire le service express! Heureusement qu'il n'habitait pas loin!

* * *

- Mardi 8H42, Appartement de Roy Mustang -

Riza frappait à la porte de toutes ses forces.

**- Colonel! Ouvrez colonel!**

**- Minute, minute...**

Il ouvrit la porte avec une allure de mal réveillé. Il bailla même et partit vers sa cuisine en laissant la porte ouverte, style "rentrez j'arrive" mais, sans le dire! Il allait se faire un café.

**- Colonel! Vous devez être au QG dans...17 minutes très exactement! Prêt à partir en mission dans les montagnes du Nord du pays. Alors oubliez votre café et sautez dans votre uniforme.**

Il la regarda le regard à moitié dans le vide... Roy Mustang au réveil, c'était quelque chose! Quoi que, elle l'avait déjà vu au réveil en mission et ce n'était pas ça d'habitude, qu'es ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui.

**- Colonel!**

Il était entrain de regarder par la fenêtre, comme si de rien était.

_* Mais c'est pas vrai! *_ pensa t-elle.

Riza s'approcha de lui en sortant son arme, il réagirait comme ça! Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, car il restait dans son état de zombi.

_* Je vais l'avoir. *_ pensa t-il.

Elle allait ranger son arme quand.

**- BOUUUUUH !**

Et pan! Un coup de feu de partit! Quelle idée magique de faire peur à une Riza Hawkeye armée! Très intelligent Roy!

**- Nan mais ça va pas la tête!?** hurla-t-il!

**- Dépêchez vous de vous préparer!**

**- Mais vous m'avez touché!**

Bon, la balle était désormais plantait dans le mur de la cuisine de Roy, mais elle avait bel et bien frôlé son bras, lui laissant une belle et grosse griffure sanglante.

**- La prochaine ce sera entra les deux yeux si vous n'allez pas vous préparez colonel!**

**- Ok ok!**

Il partit enfin s'habiller, Riza profita du fait qu'il soit de dos et en pyjama pour admirer ses fesses, même si son regard était plus souvent attiré par la marque de brûlure qu'il avait sur le flanc.

_* Elle m'a tiré dessus! J'en reviens pas, elle m'a vraiment tiré dessus! *_

* * *

- Mardi 9H02, Devant le QG de Central -

**- Plus vite colonel!**

Voilà que Riza et Roy se retrouvaient obliger de courir vers le QG, et autant dire que Roy sans son café, c'était vraiment loin d'être un athlète dès le réveil! Au loin, Riza vit le reste du groupe monté à l'arrière d'une jeep de l'armée avec leur sac et leur faire signe en se marrant. Fuery eu la gentillesse de lancer un papier en dehors du véhicule avant de leur crier quelques mots.

**- On sera là bas! On vous attends!**

_* Ils vont pas nous faire ça! *_

La jeep disparue au coin de la rue, Riza cessa de courir et Roy la rattrapa.

- **Cool, on a pas besoin d'y aller alors?**

Riza le dévisagea, elle lui aurait bondit dessus pour l'assassiner si elle n'était pas plus intéressés par le message lancé par Fuery. Message des plus simple, il se contenter de leur indiquer l'emplacement de la fameuse prison sur une carte.

**- Vous êtes énervés lieutenant?**

**- Non pas du tout, au moins, je vais pouvoir vous sermonner durant tout le trajet!**

Ils empruntèrent un véhicule militaire, Riza prit le volant et ils partirent en direction du lieu qu'il devait inspecter. Le lieutenant Hawkeye passa un savon à son supérieur durant de longues heures! Incroyable! Les subordonnées qui disputent les supérieurs, et les supérieurs qui se laissent faire en plus! Mais Roy s'en fichait, il ne l'avait écoutait que pendant les 15 premières minutes.

**- Au fait, pourquoi on a pas pris le train?** demanda t-il sans se soucier de ce qu'elle racontait.

Riza freina brutalement. Elle n'y avait pas pensée plus tôt! Roy se mit à rire comme une baleine.

**- Vous vouliez passer du temps en tête à tête avec moi? Avouez!** lança t-il entre deux fou rire totalement injustifiés.

Résultat, deux secondes plus tard, la vitre se faisait transperçait par une balle de revolver et le véhicule reprennait sa route dans le plus grands des silences.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 03.**

**1745 mots.**

**Mise en ligne le 08/03/2013.**


	4. Cauchemars

Coucou !

Voici un chapitre de plus :)

Merci à Thyss pour sa reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir et ça encourage à écrire la suite :)

* * *

**Chapitre 04 : Cauchemars**

* * *

_Pensées,_** Paroles,** Descriptions.

* * *

- Mardi, 17 heures, quelque part dans le Nord du pays -

**- Vous auriez pas du tirer sur la vitre, il commence à faire froid!**

**- Pardon colonel.**

La jolie blonde qui lui servait de lieutenant conduisait depuis ce matin 9 heures, soit depuis une dizaine d'heure déjà. Bien sur ils avaient fait de nombreuses pauses pour se dégourdir les jambes, pour manger ou se réhydrater, mais la fatigue commençait à s'installer quand même. Et bien évidemment ils était encore loin d'être arrivé et Roy n'était pas fichu de conduire ce véhicule. Ahhh, ces alchimistes d'états beaucoup trop habitués à se faire conduire partout!

Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois de plus pour faire le plein, bah oui, l'essence n'apparaît pas par magie dans le réservoir aux dernières nouvelles, et reprirent leur avancée dans la montagne. Le paysage avait bien changeait, la ville avait laissé place aux champs, puis au village, puis à nouveau à des champs, des forêts et voilà maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'un paysage montagneux au sommet enneigés.

**- Ils sont fou d'avoir construit une prison là haut. Ils devaient mourir de froid toute l'année, **commença Roy qui en avait marre du silence.

**- J'espère que ça ne sera pas notre cas,** répondit Riza.

Puis la discussion s'enchaîna tout naturellement. Ils parlèrent surtout de leur mission à venir, de prison, de prisonnier plus dingue les uns que les autres, du nombre de meurtriers qu'ils avaient arrêtés ou fait griller. du fait que le reste de l'équipe les avait lâches et que le général petit devait être un véritable enfoiré pour les envoyés là bas! Ah et aussi que les haut-gradés étaient complètement dingues de vouloir faire de cette ancienne prison une base!

Peu à peu, leur véhicule prenait de l'altitude, Roy, armé de la carte, tentait de guidé Riza malgré l'obscurité, mais bien évidement ce qui devait arriver arriva et vers 23 heures... ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix que d'avouer qu'ils étaient perdu et quasiment à sec.

**- Que fait-on colonel ?**

**- Euuuhhhhh...**

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée!

* * *

- Mardi soir, prison déserte des montagnes du Nord -

**- Dites, vous pensez qu'ils vont arriver un jour?** demanda Fuery.

**- Ouais, et ils vont nous passer un savon**, répondit Breda.

**- Les pauvres, ils vont passer la nuit sur la route on dirait,** continua Falman.

**- Bah au moins, dans ce froid et tout et tout, peut-être que le colonel va enfin tenter sa chance avec le lieutenant,** termina Havoc.

Et tous se mirent à rire à cette idée. Si ça arrivait, peut-être qu'elle serait plus gentille? C'était surement le fait de voir Roy toujours au téléphone avec ses conquêtes qui la rendait jalouse et terrifiante!

* * *

- La nuit de Mardi à Mercredi, Montagne du Nord -

Le colonel et son lieutenant ne cherchèrent pas de responsable. Ils s'étaient perdus, ça n'avait rien de bizarre. Ils étaient en montagne, en plein nuit, et ne connaissaient pas les lieux. Et en plus la carte de Fuery était carrément pas précise! Non, ils préféraient se demander ce qu'ils allaient faire cette nuit. Dormir en voiture était loin d'être agréable. Alors ils décidèrent d'aller explorer les environs à l'aide de leur lampe torche. Mais rien, bien évidemment... Riza commençait à grelotter, il faut dire que le vent frais de la montagne était carrément glacial et qu'ils marchaient dans la neige depuis un petit moment.

**- Bon, plus le choix. **

Roy s'avança vers un arbre, Riza se demandait ce qu'il fabriquait.

**- Ne vous moquez pas si je rate mon coup lieutenant, c'est la première fois que je tente une alchimie qui n'est pas celle des flammes depuis des lustres.**

Il était sur de son lui à 95%. Il faut dire qu'après avoir ouvert la porte, il en savait beaucoup plus sur l'alchimie. Il joignit ses mains puis les posa sur l'arbre pour tenter de transmuter en un truc ressemblant à une cabane.

**- Voilà.**

Riza explosa de rire.

**- C'est quoi ça ? **

**- Je vous avez demandez de ne pas vous moquez!**

Il faut dire que sa création ne ressemblait à rien... il y avait des trous un peu partout dans la structure et les semblants de murs menaçaient de se casser la figure. Riza continuait de rire, agaçant son supérieur.

_* Dire que je fais ça pour pas qu'elle ait froid. *_

Il soupira et retenta sa chance, avec un sapin, plus gros, plus grand. Et pouf! une petite cabane apparue devant eux.

**- Ah bah voilà! **Il s'avança et ouvrit la porte.** Madame. **Il l'invita à rentrer d'un geste.

C'était loin d'être un château, mais au moins ils seraient à l'abri du vent, de la neige, et des animaux. Roy prit le temps de transmuter une petite cheminée et partit chercher leur sac en voiture. Pendant ce temps, Riza alla chercher du bois. Au retour de l'alchimiste, il lui suffit d'un claquement de doigt pour allumer le feu et un sourire sur le visage de la blonde qui semblait tout simplement gelée. Elle vint s'asseoir devant la cheminée et retira ses chaussures.

**- Vous allez avoir l'immense honneur de dormir à mes côtés lieutenant.**

**- J'espère que vous ne ronflait pas mon colonel?**

**- Bonne question.**

Il sourit et partit fouiller dans leur sac après deux rations. Ils mangèrent en silence et décidèrent de dormir après avoir ré-alimenter le feu de la petite cheminée. Roy s'installa dans un coin, assis contre le mur de la petite cabane. La cheminée réchauffait la petite pièce mais pas assez, et ils avaient tout de même froid. Riza vint s'asseoir dans un autre coin, gardant ainsi ses distances avec son supérieur. Épuisés par leur longues routes, ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Mais en pleine nuit, Riza fut réveillé par les gémissements de Roy. Elle ré-alimenta le feu et s'approcha de lui pour voir ce qu'il avait...

* * *

- Rêve de Mustang -

Il revoyait cette épée lui entaillé profondément la gorge. Il s'entendait hurler encore et encore "Lieutenant! Lieutenant!" Il revoyait son sang se répandre sur le sol, cette douleur sur son visage.

-** Lieutenant! Vous m'entendez! Lieutenant! Répondez!** Mais pas de réponse.** Ordure!**

**- Vite, cette femme va périr, **annonçait une voix détestable et arrogante.

**- Colonel...**

**- Lieutenant! **

Il regardait impuissant cet horrible spectacle. Le sang continuait de couler, s'échappant du corps de sa belle. Il s'était pourtant juré d'atteindre le sommet pour la protéger, elle et tout les autres! Mais il restait sans bouger, comme retenue par une mystérieuse force. La vie commençait à quitter les yeux de Riza alors que la douleur déformait son si beau visage. Enfin, il trouvait la force de se lever et de courir vers elle.

- **Lieutenant! Tenez bon! Ouvrez les yeux! Ne mourrez pas! Lieutenant! Riza! Ne meurs pas!**

* * *

- La nuit de Mardi à Mercredi, Montagne du Nord -

Il ne cessait de gigoter, son sommeil semblait agiter. Riza s'approcha de lui et comprit qu'il était en plein mauvais rêve.

**- Riza... **murmura t-il dans son sommeil.

_* Il rêve de moi ? *_

Ça aurait pu être une satisfaction si il avait été dans un rêve agréable, mais là, il semblait carrément terrifié, horrifié, affolé! A croire qu'il la voyait comme un monstre! Elle allait lui en mettre une pour qu'il se réveille quand il murmura à nouveau.

**- Ne meurs pas...**

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Riza pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Profondément touchée, elle s'accroupit prêt de lui et posa sa main sur la joue chaude de son supérieur. Ils étaient seuls et en plus Roy dormait. Qui viendrait lui reprocher ce geste? Personne, alors elle se laissa un peu plus aller.

**- Je suis la colonel, je vais bien.**

* * *

- Rêve de Mustang -

Le cauchemars continuait.

**- Riza! Riza!**

Et comme par magie, elle sembla aller mieux, sa blessure avait disparue, elle redressa la tête et lui sourit.

**- Je suis la colonel, je vais bien.**

**- Riza...**

Il la serra dans ses bras.

* * *

- La nuit de Mardi à Mercredi, Montagne du Nord -

Son sommeil se calma, Riza sourit sous son visage si enfantin quand il dormait. Elle voulut reculer mais les bras de Mustang l'entourèrent et l'en empêchèrent Elle se retrouva obliger de s'asseoir prêt de lui. Toujours assis contre le mur, endormi, il tenait la jeune femme par la taille, comme si il avait tenu un oreiller contre lui. Riza lui servait de peluche! Elle tenta de se dégager mais il s'agita, elle ne voulait pas le réveiller et cessa donc de bouger. Puis elle se rappela sa précédente pensée. Personne il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux et ce froid mordant. Elle posa doucement sa tête sur le torse de Roy alors qu'elle sentait son coeur s'emballait. La jeune femme se sentait si bien dans ses bras, près de lui, comme quand elle avait été si gravement blessé et qu'il l'avait enlacé. Elle se laissa emporter dans sa rêverie, priant pour qu'un jour elle puisse enfin lui avouer ses sentiments.

Riza était tellement mieux au chaud dans ses bras qu'il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour s'endormir, confortablement installé contre lui, enlacer par ses bras fort. Et quand il se réveillerait? A quoi bon y penser, elle verrait bien. Pour une fois un peu d'imprévu ne lui ferait pas de mal...

_* Je suis sure qu'il ne dira rien de toute façon_ * tenta t-elle de se convaincre.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 04**

**1 619 mots**


	5. Réveil

Hello tout le monde, et désolée pour la (très) longue attente qu'il y a eu entre le chapitre 4 et le chapitre 5. Je ne peux hélas pas vous assurer que le chapitre 6 sera plus rapide à sortir. :/

Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour les nombreuses fautes. Je fais mon possible... sans grand succès. ^^'

Merci à **Thyss**,** Hawkeyes** et **Colicorne** pour leurs reviews. Merci aussi à **S-Lay L** pour sa review, j'essayerai d'expliquer un peu mieux le comportement de Roy dans les chapitres à venir.

* * *

**Chapitre 05 : Réveil**

* * *

_Pensées,_ **Paroles,** Descriptions.

* * *

- Mercredi matin, dans les Montagnes du Nord -

Le feu avait finit par s'éteindre durant la nuit, laissant le couple dans le froid. Par chance, le soleil se pointa rapidement et vint caresser le visage de Roy par la superbe fenêtre qu'il avait créé la veille. Il se réveilla tout doucement, ses yeux noirs se refermèrent instantanément tant il avait envie de dormir encore un peu. Mais il ne fallait pas il était grand temps qu'ils rejoignent les autres et puissent dormir dans un abri digne de ce nom. Il tenta de s'étirer mais son bras était bloqué. Il baissa un peu la tête et vit Riza, endormie là, dans ses bras. Les cheveux blond de la jeune femme lui chatouillèrent les narines, lui arrachant un sourire matinal.

Il retira son autre bras de la taille de Riza pour venir lui caresser les cheveux. Le but était évidemment de ne plus se faire chatouiller! Pas d'être tendre avec la jeune femme qu'il trouvait à croquer quand elle était ainsi endormi, pas du tout. Il appuya sa tête sur celle de son lieutenant. Finalement, les autres pouvaient attendre encore un peu. Il resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme.

_* Mais comment elle a atterrit dans mes bras? *_

C'était LA grande question. Il se souvenait parfaitement qu'elle s'était installée dans l'autre coin de la petite cabane. Alors pourquoi était-elle désormais blottit contre lui, avec une main sur son torse et la tête appuyée contre son épaule?

_* Elle a peut-être eu froid? *_

Oui c'était surement ça, impossible que ça soit autre chose après tout! Son lieutenant savait très bien que les relations entre soldats était interdit!

_* Mais pourquoi je pense tout de suite à ça moi!? *_

Oui, franchement, avant de penser tout de suite "elle est dingue de moi" faudrait peut-être chercher d'autre raison! Le froid! Le somnambulisme! La peur? Riza avoir peur? Après avoir affronter tant de chose il avait du mal à croire qu'elle puisse avoir peur d'une simple nuit froide. Qu'importe, il comptait bien profiter un peu de la proximité de sa subordonnée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveil et qu'elle braque son arme sur lui, oui, ça allait certainement se passer comme ça!

* * *

Une petite heure plus tard, Riza ouvrit doucement les yeux à son tour.

_* Je fais semblant de dormir ou...? *_ se demanda Roy. _* Nan, gardons les yeux ouvert et un sourire charmeur! Ouais, c'est l'idéal. *_

La militaire constata qu'elle était toujours dans ses bras, contre lui, et sourit tendrement sous le regard amusé de Roy. Elle était donc heureuse d'être dans ses bras au réveil? Cette idée lui plaisait bien! Riza redressa la tête et constata que Roy était réveillé! Soudain, elle fut prise de panique et s'écarta de lui.

_* Pourquoi il fallait qu'aujourd'hui précisément il se réveil tôt !? Il est toujours en retard!_ * pensa t-elle.

Mais bien évidemment, Roy et son regard amusé firent en sorte de maintenir son étreinte.

**- Colonel...**

**- Oui lieutenant?**

Oui non finalement, elle préférait rester silencieuse. Elle tenta à nouveau de s'éloigner de lui et cette fois ci il la laissa faire de peur qu'elle ne sorte son arme. Le silence s'installa durant de longues minutes.

**- Bien dormit?** demanda t'il, remuant ainsi le couteau dans la plaie.

**- Aussi bien qu'on le pourrait vu l'endroit..**. murmura Riza. **Désolé pour...**

Elle baissa la tête et se réinstalla dans son silence.

**- Ne vous en faite pas lieutenant. Je ne vous en veux pas, bien au contraire!**

Elle releva la tête, surprise.

**- Et grâce à vous je suis de bonne humeur!**

Elle le regarda avec interrogation.

**- C'est tellement agréable de se réveiller avec une si jolie femme dans les bras.**

**- Oui, et je suis sure que toutes vos conquêtes vous font le même effet!**

Il eu l'impression qu'elle venait de lui planter un couteau en plein coeur. Si seulement elle avait su qu'au contraire, à chaque fois il se réveillait dégoûté, dégoûté de ne pas se réveiller auprès d'elle mais auprès d'une inconnue.

**- Nous devrions nous remettre en route.**

Roy se leva en soupirant.

**- Alors en route lieutenant!**

Ils rejoignirent la voiture. Roy joignit ses mains et les posa sur la vitre pour la réparer.

**- Vous n'auriez pas pu faire cela hier plutôt que de vous plaindre?**

**- Qu'es ce qui vous arrive lieutenant? Vous êtes de bien mauvaise humeur!**

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'installer au volant avant d'essayer de repérer leur emplacement sur la carte en s'aidant du paysage. En vain évidemment! Ils décidèrent de rouler, ils verraient bien où cela les mèneraient. Ils ne pouvait pas rester en plein milieu de nulle part de toute façon.

* * *

- Mercredi, 11H30, prison des montagne du Nord -

**- Allelujah! Les voilà! Ils sont en vies!** se mit à crier Fuery.

Roy et Riza descendirent de voiture, la mine fatiguée par leur courte nuit et le dos cassé par autant d'heure de voiture.

**- Salut tout le monde,** lança Roy alors que Riza saluer ses camarades. **Bon alors, vous en êtes où?**

**- On a installé notre campement dans une des pièces de la prison. On allait commençait l'inspection après le déjeuner, **répondit Havoc.

**- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas commencer hier?**

**- Bah... c'est que Fuery et Breda avaient peur de croiser des fantômes...**

Roy se mit à rire.

**- Alors on a préféré attendre qu'il fasse jour, **continua Havoc.** Par contre, apparemment y a pas du tout d'électricité dans le bâtiment. On a vu des poteau électrique sur la route, mais ça doit être coupé quelque part. Et y a pas d'eau non plus, je sais pas, c'est peut-être gelée, vous pourriez réchauffer tout ça pour qu'on vérifie.**

**- Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, on verra ça après manger!**

Et ils partirent visiter les quelques pièces installer par leur équipe. En gros, une pièce de rassemblement, et une grande chambre. ils avaient tous dormit ensemble de peur de se faire agresser par un monstre, un fantôme, ou un prisonnier mort-vivant assoiffé. Alors que certains faisaient chauffer des rations, Roy décida d'aller se choisir sa chambre personnelle. Pas question de dormir avec tous ces phénomènes Riza semblait avoir la même idée que lui car ils se croisèrent dans le couloir. Le colonel ne put pas retenir ses pensées. Il se mit à sa hauteur et murmura:

**- Vous voulez dormir avec moi lieutenant?**

La jeune femme lutta contre elle même pour ne pas réagir et continua son chemin comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Elle installa ses affaires dans une pièce non loin de leur salle de rassemblement. Roy fit de même dans une autre.

* * *

- Mercredi, 13H08, Prison des montagnes du Nord -

Roy avait posé une carte de la prison sur la table. Il ne savait pas si elle était à jour mais ca ferait l'affaire pour le moment.

**- Falman et Breda vous allez au rez-de-chaussée,** ordonna Roy.****** Havoc et Fuery par là. Et je vais par ici avec le lieutenant Hawkeye. Explorez bien chaque pièce et notez tout ce qui vous semble important. On se rejoint ici dans deux heures!**

**- A vos ordres colonel! **répondirent-ils tous en choeur.

La prison ressemblait à un véritable château fort. Il était entièrement construit à l'ancienne avec d'énormes pierres. Et il possédait deux étages. Falman et Breda devaient s'occuper donc du rez de chaussée, Havoc et Fuery du premier et le colonel et Riza s'occuperaient du second et dernier étage. C'était une façon simple et efficace de partager l'exploration des lieux.

Fuery sursautait au moindre bruit et se jeter sur le bras d'Havoc comme si son équipier était une bouée de sauvetage ou un super-héros capable de le protéger des fantômes. Breda avait, par chance pour Falman, cessait d'avoir peur quand le jour s'était levé. Et Roy, il était impatient de taquiner Riza sur son réveil. Et oui, c'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi il l'avait retrouvé dans ses bras.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 05.**  
**1 373 mots.**


	6. Ahhhh!

Coucou tout le monde.

Désolée pour l'attente! Voici enfin la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Merci aux quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé une review (S-Lay L et Thyss), ça fait toujours plaisir!

* * *

**Chapitre 06 : "Ahhhh!"**

* * *

_Pensées,_ **Paroles,** Descriptions.

* * *

[Chapitre précédent: Fuery sursauter au moindre bruit et se jeter sur le bras d'Havoc comme si son équipier était une bouée de sauvetage ou un super-héros capable de le protéger des fantômes. Breda avait, par chance pour Falman, cessait d'avoir peur quand le jour s'était levé. Et Roy, il était impatient de taquiner Riza sur son réveil. Et oui, c'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi il l'avait retrouvé dans ses bras.]

* * *

- Mercredi après-midi, Prison des montagnes du Nord -

Riza et Roy arrivèrent enfin au second étage du vieux bâtiment. Heureusement qu'ils avaient prit des lampes torches car il n'y avait ni fenêtre ni éclairage électrique. Vu l'âge du bâtiment, peut-être qu'il y avait de quoi tenir des torches dans certains coins? Une odeur de renfermé régnait, et les immenses poutre tenant la toiture était visible par endroit, même si le plus souvent elles étaient recouvertes de toiles d'araignées. Pas terrible comme ambiance pour taquiner Riza, Roy était bien trop occupé à regarder où il mettait les pieds de peur que le vieux plancher ne lâche sans prévenir. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver sur les fesses à l'étage du dessous et d'entendre les moqueries de son équipe.

Riza avançait quelques pas derrière lui, observant les lieux avec attention en pensant déjà à son futur rapport. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas arriver le petit animal qui soudain, grimpa sur sa jambe. Quand enfin il atteignit son genou, elle le sentit.

- **AH !** lâcha t'elle, surprise.

Elle donna alors un coup de pied dans le vent et cette saleté de rat partit escalader autre part. Roy vit là l'occasion du siècle.

- **Décidément lieutenant... entre votre réveil dans mes bras et ce petit cri, je commence vraiment à me demander ce qui vous arrive ces jours-ci. Vous avez peur des rats?**

**- Non, il m'a juste surprise!**

**- Mes bras aussi vous on surpris?**

Heureusement qu'il continuait d'avancer dos à Riza, sinon le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lançait aurait très certainement réussit à l'empêcher de prononcer ne serait ce qu'un mot de plus.

- **Ce silence veux dire oui?**

**- Non!**

**- Alors pourquoi?**

Ah bah voilà, il la posait enfin cette question qui le torturait tant! Riza baissa la tête pour regarder où elle mettait les pieds. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se faire croire car en réalité, elle réfléchissait à sa réponse. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, c'était trop dur, et surtout cela ne ferait que leur apporter des ennuis.

- **AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

Ce hurlement de terreur venait de l'étage du dessous. C'était la voix du sergent major Kain Fuery. Riza et Roy firent demi-tour, imaginant déjà le pire. Riza venait de trouver le moyen de ne pas répondre à son supérieur.

- **Roh c'est bon! Lâche moi trouillard! C'est un rideau! Un rideau! Ça n'a jamais mangé personne!**

Ça par contre, c'était la voix d'Havoc en colère. Roy imagina la scène et explosa de rire.

**- Ouais bon ça va colonel! Pas besoin de vous moquez comme ça!**

**- Gné? Vous m'entendez?**

**- Cinq sur cinq.**

Il se figea, Havoc et Fuery avaient-ils entendus le reste de sa conversation avec Riza? Il aperçu alors une source de lumière sur le sol, derrière l'une des poutres. Un joli trou donnait directement sur la salle actuellement visitée par ces hommes, voilà pourquoi ils les entendaient si bien, et vis versa.

- **Bon, continuez votre exploration, et sans hurler si possible! J'ai bien cru que vous étiez mort.**

**- Pardon Colonel. Mais il flippe pour un rien.**

**- Courage sous-lieutenant Havoc.**

Les deux hommes reprirent leur inspection à l'étage du dessous. Roy jeta un oeil vers Riza.

-** Tout va bien lieutenant?**

Apparemment non, elle le dévisageait.

* _Je vais faire comme si de rien était._ * pensa t-il.

- **Continuons notre exploration!**

Et voilà qu'il se remettait en route l'air de rien. Il faut dire qu'il savait très bien ce qu'elle lui reprochait. Si Havoc et Fuery les avaient entendus, ils risquaient tout les deux de se faire virer de l'armée... il aurait du s'assurer d'être dans un endroit sur avant de partir sur un tel sujet.

* * *

- Mercredi, début de soirée, Prison des montagnes du Nord -

L'inspection se déroula sans souci. Aux yeux de tous, le bâtiment était une ruine et l'aménager serait juste une perte de temps. Le second étage était pourri, le sol menaçait de s'y écrouler. Roy avait essayer de dégeler les canalisations afin qu'ils aient de l'eau, mais elles étaient souterraines dès qu'elles sortaient du bâtiment. Il n'allait tout de même pas défoncer la moitié de la montagne juste pour avoir un peu d'eau. A la place, ils firent fondre de la glace.

Au final, il fut décidé qu'ils passeraient encore une nuit ici. Demain, ils prendraient des photos des lieux pour alimenter leur rapport puis ils partiraient en début d'après-midi. Ils étaient tous impatient de rentrer! Ils en avaient plutôt marre de se les geler et commençaient à regretter l'étouffante chaleur de Central. Riza avait aussi envie de rejoindre Black Hayate, son fidèle compagnon.

Les hommes décidèrent de passer la soirée à se raconter des histoires de fantômes, au grand désespoir de Riza. Au début, les histoires en questions étaient plus ridicules les unes que les autres, mais rapidement, elles devinrent plus terrifiantes, plus sombre, plus sérieuses. Le tout autour du feu de cheminée. Bon, ils regrettaient de ne pas avoir de bière à porter de main, mais il fallait faire avec les moyen du bord! La soirée arrosé serait pour leur retour à Central... un de ces jours.

* * *

- Mercredi, fin de soirée, Prison des montagnes du Nord, Chambre de Roy -

Roy était dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Allongé sur le fin matelas il regardait le plafond, pensif. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fais plus attention lors de leur petite inspection... depuis la bataille contre les homonculus, depuis qu'il avait faillit la perdre, il avait tendance à agir bêtement en sa présence. Tout avait changeait depuis ce jour où il l'avait serré dans ses bras, depuis ce jour où il avait cru la perdre, ce jour où elle l'avait guidé alors qu'il ne voyait plus rien.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage: ça avait ses avantages d'être aveugle! Elle était restait près de lui, si près qu'il avait pu sentir son doux parfum, si près que leurs joues s'étaient même frôlaient à plusieurs reprises... Riza avait la peau si douce. Depuis ce jour il n'avait qu'une envie: la reprendre dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Lui avouer ce sentiment qui grandissait en lui depuis le jour de leur rencontre.

Mais, hélas, c'était impossible. La loi militaire l'en empêchait. a cause de ce foutu texte ils avaient construit une barrière entre eux au fil des années afin qu'il n'y est aucun dérapage, afin qu'il puisse atteindre son objectif. La tentation devenait de plus en plus forte.

*_ Je me demande combien de temps ce mur tiendra._ *

L'envie de dire adieu à son rêve de devenir généralissime pour changer le pays juste pour pouvoir goûter aux lèvres de sa blonde favorite lui traversa l'esprit, il dur se gifler mentalement pour retrouver sa raison.

* _Pitié, que Grumman supprime cette loi!_ *

* * *

- Mercredi, fin de soirée, Prison des montagnes du Nord, Couloirs -

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Riza. Il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud dans cette vieille prison! Et encore moins dans ce couloir, un simple courant d'air arrivé à lui glacer le sang. Elle pressa le pas vers sa chambre. Les clowns en avaient enfin fini avec leurs histoires peu rassurantes et elle allait donc rejoindre son lit pour piquer un bon gros dodo! Elle bailla, épuisé à force d'avoir trembler de froid quasiment toute la journée. C'est alros qu'elle la vit. Cette masse noir devant elle. A une quinzaine de mètres elle juré voir une silhouette accroupie dans l'ombre. Comme par magie, l'ombre s'éleva et fila dans le sombre couloir. Riza restait figée, absorbait apr ce qu'elle venait de voir. Quand elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de voir...

- **AHHHHHHHH !**

* * *

- Mercredi, fin de soirée, Prison des montagnes du Nord, Salle principale -

- **Vous avez entendu?** demanda Fuery.

-** Ouais,** confirma Havoc une clope au bec, **c'était la voix du lieutenant.**

- **Elle doit être en danger, allons-y!**

- **Pas besoin.**

- **Pourquoi?**

On entendit une porte claquer plus loin dans le bâtiment. suivit d'un "Lieutenant!".

- **Pour ça.**

Havoc sourit, éteignit sa clope et s'enfonça le plus possible dans son duvet afin de se réchauffer.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 6.**

**1 505 mots.**


	7. Eux ?

Hey hey! Je suis motivée ce soir . alors voici déjà le chapitre suivant!

**S-Lay L :** Si si, Riza le sait, sinon elle irait pas faire plouf dans la piscine de chez lui ! :P

**Thyss : **Merci pour ton commentaire! Quoi de plus naturel qu'un Roy qui vole au secours de sa belle et qu'un Havoc avec le mot pour rire? :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 07 : Eux ?**

* * *

_Pensées,_ **Paroles,** descriptions.

* * *

- Mercredi, fin de soirée, Prison des montagnes du Nord -

Alors que Roy rêvassait, imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec son cher lieutenant, il entendit un cri de peur. Et pas le cri de n'importe qui!

* _Riza!_ *

Ni une ni deux, il bondit de son lit, défonça la porte de sa chambre et courut vers Riza.

- **Lieutenant!**

Il la trouva dans le couloir, figée face à...l'obscurité?

* _C'est une blague?_ * pensa t-il.

Décidément, elle criait vraiment pour rien en ce moment.

- **Lieutenant, tout va bien?**

Hawkeye se tendit comme une arbalète. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours dans les parages quand elle poussait un cri? Elle avait l'avantage: Roy était derrière lui, il ne voyait donc pas son visage. Elle se dépêcha de remettre son masque de bon petit soldat et trouva une excuse foireuse.

**- Je voulais m'assurer que l'un de vous viendrait vite m'aider en cas de danger.**

Pas question de lui parler de cette ombre! Ça ne pouvait être un fantôme ou un événement paranormal: tout le monde sait que ça n'existe pas! Ça devait juste venir de son imagination. Pourtant, elle était persuadée de l'avoir bel et bien vu.

_* Ma fatigue doit me jouer des tours. *_

Elle sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Riza n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du torse de son supérieur. En plus d'être tendue, elle se figea. Elle garda les yeux ouverts, fixant un point à l'horizon. Difficile d'ailleurs de trouver un point précis au bout du couloir étant donné qu'elle n'en voyait pas la fin en cette fin de soirée trop sombre.

- **Ne mentez pas lieutenant. Il y avait de la peur dans votre voix.**

Roy avait parlé sérieusement, si sérieusement que cela en étonna la tireuse d'élite. Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux avant de s'appuyer un peu sur Roy. Il sursauta légèrement, surpris, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Roy remarqua qu'elle tremblait, le froid peut-être?

**- Leurs histoires de fantômes me sont montées à la tête, ça ne se reproduira plus.**

**- Et pour le rat?**

**- Il m'avait vraiment surprise colonel.**

Elle lui répondait franchement, pourquoi ne pas en profiter?

**- Et pourquoi étiez-vous dans mes bras?** chuchota t-il au cas où des oreilles curieuses traînaient.

Sa réponse se fit attendre.

- **J'avais froid,** mentit-elle du mieux qu'elle put.

Il sentit que quelque chose clochait dans sa voix mais préféra ne pas relever, il avait déjà mieux en tête.

- **Et pourquoi êtes vous appuyée sur moi?**

Riza releva la tête brusquement et cessa de s'appuyer sur lui. Elle avait rouvert les yeux et fixait à nouveau l'obscurité.

* _C'est vrai ça? Pourquoi je me suis appuyée sur lui? Je cherche vraiment les ennuis..._ *

Pourtant elle avait bien envie de recommencer, tout comme elle avait bien envie de dormir à nouveau dans ses bras, surtout avec ce froid polaire! Son cerveau cherchait déjà comment éviter la question. Roy sentit son envie de fuir, mais pas question! Cette fois-ci elle lui répondrait! Il avait besoin de l'entendre.

- **Riza?**

Elle se tendit encore plus, Roy passa alors ses bras autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de fuir à toutes jambes. Elle cessa de trembler, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'appel par son prénom dans un moment pareil? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et resta silencieuse, toujours dos à lui. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, son corps tout entier n'avait plus qu'une envie: se retourner et se serrer contre lui.

- **Réponds moi.**

Elle restait muette, il ne comptait pas lâcher. Riza sentait que la voix de Roy, si douce et si sérieuse, allait avoir raison d'elle si elle ne se reprenait pas. Elle se mit à respirer calmement, profondément.

**- Vous voulez vraiment la réponse colonel?**

**- Oui Riza.**

Elle se tourna vers lui, toujours encerclé par ses bras musclés. N'ayant pas le courage d'affronter son regard d'onyx, elle fixa son col.

**- Je...**

Ça ne voulais pas sortir, elle n'y arrivait pas, mais le mur s'effondra. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, serra l'uniforme de son supérieur entre ses mains, releva la tête et l'embrassa. Roy ne réalisa que quelques secondes plus tard que ces lèvres et celle de Riza étaient enfin réunis. Il était restait figé et avait relâché son étreinte. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle l'embrasserait! D'habitude c'était lui qui faisait le premier pas! Lui qui... pas le temps de penser à ça, les lèvres de Riza l'appelaient, il mourrait d'envie de les capturer à son tour. Il eut à peine le temps d'y répondre qu'elle mit fin au contact, rompant cet échange magique. Elle posa son front sur le torse de Roy et attendit, attendit sa réaction. Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps, il remit un de ses bras dans le dos de Riza alors que sa main libre venait se poser sur sa tête. Elle se détendit instantanément: il ne crier pas, il ne la repoussait pas mais...

- **Nous avons un problème,** murmura t-elle.

Il le savait bien. Ils n'avaient pas le droit.

- **Au diable les règles!**

Il caressa doucement la chevelure de sa belle avant d'en humer l'odeur. Sans lui demander son avis, il la tira dans sa chambre.

* * *

- Nuit de Mercredi à Jeudi, Prison des montagnes du Nord, Chambre de Roy -

Il referma la porte derrière eux et se mit à la fixer. Mal à l'aise, Riza l'interrogea du regard, il lui répondit d'un sourire. Il se dirigea vers son matelas. C'était étroit mais...quelle importance? Il tapa dans ses mains et les posa sur son duvet afin de l'agrandir un peu dans un flash lumineux, le tissu serait plus fin mais ils pourraient toujours se réchauffer autrement. (huhu) Il retira ses chaussures et se glissa à l'intérieur. Puis il regarda vers Riza et tendit les bras.

**- Colonel... on ne doit pas.**

**- Viens Riza, tu vas attraper froid.**

* _Et puis zut!_ * pensa t-elle.

La jeune femme retira ses chaussures à son tour et vint rejoindre son beau brun dans le duvet. Il l'enlaça tendrement, elle posa sa tête sur son bras, installa ses mains sur son torse et ferma doucement les yeux. Il éteignit la lanterne qui les éclairaient de sa faible lumière. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'aller dormir!

- **Colo...Roy? On ne devrait vraiment pas.**

-** Je sais, mais je n'en peux plus. Je... **il chercha ses mots un long moment.** J'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi Riza. De te savoir en sécurité. Tu hantes chacune de mes pensées et quand tu n'es pas là le temps me semble si long... je ne sais plus quoi faire. Alors juste ce soir, reste à mes côtés. Quand on sera de retour à Central... n'y pensons pas. Profitons plutôt.**

Elle releva la tête et chercha ses lèvres dans l'obscurité. Raté, c'était sa joue, là son menton, enfin, elle les trouva. Ils joignirent leurs lèvres, laissèrent leur langues danser ensemble durant de longues minutes qui leur parurent pourtant si courtes. Ce baiser dont ils avaient tant rêver, il pouvait enfin le partageait tant qu'il restait dans le plus grand secret, tant qu'ils restaient dans le noir.

Puis, sans un mot, ils décidèrent de dormir.

* _Notre avenir est entre les mains du généralissime..._ * pensa l'alchimiste.

Roy se jura que si Grumman ne mettait pas fin à cette loi stupide, il le ferait lui même quand il serait au pouvoir.

* * *

- Jeudi matin, Prison des montagnes du Nord, chambre de Roy -

Roy se réveilla très tôt. Riza dormait paisiblement contre lui et en la voyant ainsi, il ne pu que sourire. Il l'admira un long moment puis se perdit dans ses pensées. Après avoir enfin capturer sa belle il savait parfaitement qu'il n'arriverait pas à tenir bien longtemps sans elle à ses côtés. Et pas en temps que collègue! Il la voulait en temps que petite-amie, en tant que femme. Il se mit à caresser doucement le dos de sa tireuse d'élite préférée, continuant de réfléchir.

* _Si on explique à son grand-père, il nous fera peut-être une fleur? Même si la loi ne passe pas?_ *

Mauvaise idée, si jamais Grumman leur faisait une telle fleur, leurs collègues risquaient fort de les lyncher et adieu son rêve de piquer la place du vieux! Roy n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que Grumman face tomber cette partie du règlement ou alors, il devrait quitter l'armée. Pour elle, il le ferait. Allonger sur le dos, il sentit Riza - qui s'était confortablement installée à moitié sur lui - s'agiter. Il abandonna son dos pour caresser tendrement son épaule.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit. Le simple fait d'être avec lui illumina son réveil et son visage d'un sourire.

**- Bonjour Riza.**

**- Bonjour...Roy.**

Elle avait encore du mal à l'appeler par son prénom. Il faut dire que les titres militaires avaient a eux seuls permis de garder une bonne distance entre eux durant de nombreuses années.

**- Bien dormit?**

**- Oui.**

**- J'ai été assez confortable?**

**- Oh que oui.**

Elle regarda rapidement l'heure, à peine 5H46, puis se serra contre lui.

**- Je ne te savais pas si matinal.**

Il sourit, c'est vrai qu'il était un pro pour arriver en retard au boulot ou pour jouer les fainéant au bureau.

**- Il y a bien des choses que tu ne sais pas.**

**- Je compte bien les découvrir.**

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre un bon moment, profitant de ce réveil exceptionnel. Ils ignoraient dans combien de temps un tel moment se reproduirait.

TOC TOC TOC !

- **Debout là dedans! Allez colonel!**

Roy et Riza se figèrent. C'était Havoc.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 07.**

**1 681 mots.**


	8. CLAC !

Coucou!

Merci S-Lay L pour ta review. Et non, raté, Havoc ne va pas buguer :P Il va... tu verras bien!

* * *

**Chapitre 08 : CLAC !**

* * *

_Pensées,_ **Paroles,** descriptions.

* * *

- Jeudi matin, Prison des montagnes du Nord, chambre de Roy -

TOC TOC TOC !

- **Debout là dedans! Allez colonel!**

Roy et Riza se figèrent. C'était Havoc! Il savait choisir son moment celui là. Riza lança à Roy un regard alarmé, elle ne pouvait rien faire sans que la situation ne tourne mal. Vous imaginez si par malheur elle parler et que Havoc entendait sa voix? Ce serait la fin du monde! Roy devait donc se débrouiller sur ce coup là.

**- Fichez moi la paix Havoc! Je dors! **grogna t-il le plus naturellement possible. Riza dut retenir un rire.

**- Comme d'hab' quoi... Je vais réveillez le lieutenant et je reviens, vous rendormez pas!**

Ils entendirent les pas d'Havoc qui s'éloignait dans le couloir. Mais le problème n'était pas réglé, surtout qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Riza, évidemment vide! Riza se leva en vitesse suivit par un Roy qui serait bien restait allongé encore une heure ou deux (oui oui, rien que ça).

**- Que fais t-on?** chuchota t-il inquiet.

**- Tu sors comme si de rien était, tu fais celui qui ne sait pas, je me débrouillerais pour vous rejoindre peu de temps après.**

**- Si je me lève tout de suite Havoc va savoir qu'il se passe quelque chose!**

En effet, quand ils étaient dans des missions de ce genre, il fallait toujours 3 ou 4 passages minimum pour sortir le colonel de son lit. D'ailleurs il avait entendu dire que ses hommes tiraient l'heureux élu pour le "tour des chambres" à la courte paille chaque matin.

- **Je suis sure que tu trouveras quelque chose,** répondit-elle en enfilant ses chaussures. **Allez!**

Il soupira et enfila ses chaussures à son tour. Riza se leva et attendit caché derrière la porte que le colonel sorte. Il approcha à son tour, prêt à affronter le terrible Havoc et son odeur de clope. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup, voilà qu'il toquait à nouveau à la porte.

TOC TOC TOC!

**- Colonel, la prochaine fois que je viens c'est avec un saut d'eau!**

**- Ouais ouais... **répondit Roy.

**- Le lieutenant ne réponds pas. Vous savez où elle est?**

**- Comment voulez vous que je le sache?**

Une fois de plus on entendit les bruits de pas d'Havoc qui s'éloignait. Riza se détendit alors que Roy lui lançait un regard triste.

**- Que se passe t-il?**

Il s'approcha pour l'enlacer à nouveau.

**- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir sans toi.**

**- Roy...**

**- Je sais je sais...j'y vais.**

Il recula, caressa délicatement la joue de sa belle, déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et...

**- Je ne peux pas y aller, c'est trop dur.**

**- Roy!**

Il baissa la tête, dieu qu'es ce que c'était dur de la laisser là sans savoir dans combien de temps il pourrait à nouveau la serrer, l'embrasser, l'appeler tout simplement par son prénom, être avec elle sans ce maudit uniforme. Riza passa ses bras autour du cou de son supérieur et appuya son front contre le sien avant de forcer un sourire.

**- Courage, je ne serai jamais loin.**

_* C'est bien ça le pire! *_ pensa t-il.

L'objet de tout ses désirs allait se promener juste sous son nez durant des heures voir des jours sans que jamais il n'ait le droit d'y toucher! Autant dire que ça allait être de la torture. Il respira un grand coup, l'embrassa une dernière fois puis passa cette fichue porte. Riza se retrouva seule dans la pièce, elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et constata que son coeur était sur le point d'exploser... il était déjà trop loin.

* * *

- Jeudi matin, Prison des montagnes du Nord, salle principale -

Roy arriva en grognant mille et une insultes dans sa barbe. Maudit Havoc! Maudit maudit maudit! Quand il passa le pas de la porte toute la troupe le regarda comme si il venait de voir un fantôme.

**- Quoi?** cracha t-il se méchamment qu'il aurait pu effrayer un ours enragé.

**- Vous êtes déjà debout colonel?** demanda Havoc.

**- Oui et alors?**

**- C'est...rare.**

**- Au lieu de me casser les pieds sur un détails pareil, dites moi où est le café!**

Fuery lui indiqua la table militaire, tout simplement, avant de se remettre à préparer l'appareil photo pour la dernière étape de leur mission. Roy s'installa devant une tasse de café d'un air grognon. C'est alors que Riza passa la porte, les cheveux détachés.

**- Bonjour lieutenant!** lança Havoc.

**- Wouow,** ajouta Breda.

**- Bonjour lieutenant,** grogna Roy en bon comédien.

**- C'est la journée des bizarreries,** repris Havoc.** Le colonel qui se lève tôt et vous avec les cheveux enfin euh...**

**- J'ai perdu ma pince et je n'ai pas pensé à en prendre une autre.**

Roy se leva, bousculant sa chaise comme un mal réveillé grincheux.

**- Puisque vous êtes si motivé ce matin sous-lieutenant Havoc... vous rangerez les affaires de tout le monde. Pendant ce temps là Sergent Fuery et sous-lieutenant Breda...nan mauvaise idée.**

_* On va pas envoyé deux trouillards... ils vont se pisser dessus. *_

**- Sergent Fuery et lieutenant Hawkeye, vous irez prendre les photos pour le rapport. Évitez de vous perdre ou de vous blesser. Sous-lieutenant Breda, vous rangerez avec Havoc.**

**- Et vous colonel?** demanda Riza.

**- Moi, je bois mon café.**

Tout le monde fut surpris: elle ne sortit pas son arme pour le mettre au travail.

* * *

- Jeudi matin, Prison des montagnes du Nord, chambres -

Havoc était dégoûté: il devait replier les affaires de Roy et Riza en compagnie de Breda.

**- Ils sont vraiment bizarres ce matin!**

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Riza, ils constatèrent que tout était déjà replié. Décidément, la reine des glaces était vraiment un super petit soldat! Ils se contentèrent donc de transporter les affaires vers la salle principale sous le regard amusé de Roy qui restait confortablement assis. Puis, ils s'occupérent de la chambre de Roy.

**- Il est bizarre son duvet...** constata Breda.

Ils continuèrent de tout replier quand Havoc fit une découverte étonnante.

**- Oh oh! regarde moi ça!**

Heymans Breda releva la tête, Havoc tenait entre ses doigts la pince à cheveux de Riza.

**- Qu'es ce que ça fait là?**

**- Tu te rends compte! Ça veut dire qu'elle a perdue sa pince dans la chambre du colonel! Tu crois qu'ils ont passés la nuit ensemble? Ca expliquerait pourquoi ils sont si bizarre ce matin!**

Breda continuait de ranger, pressé d'en finir.

**- Il faut absolument qu'on les fasse cracher le morceau! Ou alors, on les fait chanter! On pourra leur refiler tout les dossiers aussi longtemps qu'on aura cette pince! Ah ah ah ah ah!**

Breda termina de ranger alors qu'Havoc lui expliquait ses milles et unes idées brillantes, puis il transporta le tout vers la pièce principale, le laissant délirer dans ce qui avait été la chambre de Roy.

* * *

- Jeudi milieu de matinée, Prison des montagnes du Nord, salle principale -

Après quelques heures, tout était donc rangé! Havoc et Breda revinrent dans la salle principale alors que Falman se promenait et que Fuery et Hawkeye étaient en pleine séance photo. Havoc avait ce sourire, celui qu'il a quand il a une mauvaise idée dans la tête.

**- Que vous arrive t-il sous lieutenant?**

**- J'ai retrouvé la pince du lieutenant mon colonel!**

**- Et en quoi c'est si drôle?**

**- Elle était dans votre chambre mon colonel!**

**- Qu- qu- qu- QUOI?** Roy se leva brusquement, Breda explosa de rire. **Impossible!**

Havoc se mit à jouer avec la pince.

**- Vous nous expliquez ça mon colonel?**

Roy bouillait! Il mourrait d'envie de frapper si fort Havoc qu'il en perdrait la mémoire! Pourquoi avait-il eu la merveilleuse idée de l'envoyer ranger les chambres?

**- Vous allez en faire quoi?**

**- Vous n'avez pas répondu coloneeeeeeel.**

**- Je n'ai rien à répondre, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait dans ma chambre!**

Roy tourna la tête, on aurait dit un enfant boudeur prit en flagrant délit.

**- On a la preuve! Racontez nous!**

Un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur le visage de Roy. Havoc en trembla.

**- Colonel?**

CLAC !

Un claquement de doigt plus tard, Havoc soufflait sur sa main en partie brûlée et Breda était devenu blanc comme un linge.

**- De quelle preuve parlez vous? Allez charger le véhicule plutôt que de dire des âneries!**

_* Ma jolie main :'( *_ pleura Havoc.

* * *

- Jeudi fin de matinée, Prison des montagnes du Nord, salle principale -

La mission était enfin finie, les photographes du jour étaient revenus et se demander pourquoi Havoc avait perdu sa joie matinale, et aussi pourquoi Breda ne disait plus un mot. Mais Roy ne leur laissa pas le temps d'en discuter: il avait décidé de partir tout de suite étant donné que tout le monde était prêt. Arrivé devant la voiture...

**- Colonel... il n'y a que trois places à l'arrière.**

**- Le lieutenant conduit, je prends la place passager. Vous...**

Falman, Breda, Fuery et Havoc étaient sur de ne pas apprécier la suite.

**- Tirer à courte paille qui va dans le coffre!**

Fuery eut le moins de chance et se retrouva dans le coffre. Mais il était limite mieux installer que ses trois collègues serraient comme des sardines sur la banquette arrière de la petite voiture.

**- En route pour Central!**

* * *

**FIN du chapitre 08.**

**1 579 mots.**


	9. Retour

**Hey tout le monde!**

**S-Lay L :** Je suis contente que cette foc te fassent rire et j'espère que ça va continuer. Merci de m'avoir signalé cette faute: c'est corrigé! Merci pour tes reviews chapitre après chapitre :)

**Thyss : **Héhé, c'est fait exprès que la scène rappel l'ava utilisée: j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic en voyant cette image, je me devais de mettre un passage similaire! ;)

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 09 : Retour**

* * *

_Pensées,_ **Paroles,** descriptions.

* * *

- Jeudi milieu d'après-midi, sur la route -

Les quatre clowns du groupe parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout de rien d'intéressant. Après de nombreuses heures de route Riza commençait à fatiguer ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Mustang. Les pauses n'arrangèrent rien, il était temps de la relayer.

- **Arrêtez vous lieutenant.**

Obéissante, Riza s'arrêta sur le coté de la route.

*_ Bon alors, si Falman conduit, je peux pas laisser Riza derrière entre tout ces comiques, pas questions non plus de la laisser dans le coffre._ * commença à penser Roy. * _Si je lui laisse le siège passager, je vais me retrouver derrière serrer comme une sardine entre Havoc et Breda. Je mettrais bien Breda sur le siège passager, comme ça je vais derrière avec Elle et Havoc... non, mauvaise idée, ce serait suspect._ *

Il pensait tellement qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il sortit de la voiture pour se dégourdir les jambes et en profita pour ouvrir le coffre et laisser courir Fuery. Rapidement le véhicule se vida et tous étaient entrain de marcher aux alentours. Après quelques minutes Riza s'apprêtait déjà à remonter en voiture.

-** Non lieutenant!**

Tout le monde se tourna vers Roy.

- **Vous avez assez conduit, Falman va vous remplacer un peu.**

**- Et qui va devant?** s'empressa Havoc qui espérait avoir une chance de ne pas refaire la sardine sur la banquette arrière.

Roy resta silencieux et revint vers le véhicule, imité par ses hommes.

-** On tire à la courte-paille?** proposa t'il, incapable de se décider.

C'est ainsi qu'Havoc se retrouva devant et que Breda termina dans le coffre. Roy, Riza et Fuery étaient derrière et bien évidemment Roy se mit au milieu sous le regard amusé de Breda qui faillit faire un commentaire. Le regard démoniaque du Flame Alchemist lui fit ravaler ses pensées. Riza s'installa à l'arrière en silence et appuya sa tête contre la vitre.

* _Devoir m'appuyer sur la vitre alors que Roy est à côté..._ * pensa t-elle, déçue de ne pas être seule avec lui.

La petite troupe se remit en route. Le trio situés à l'arrière était un peu serré mais pour Roy s'était vite oublié: au moins, il était prêt de sa chère et tendre et elle pouvait se reposer.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils inversèrent à nouveau les rôles, Havoc partit dans le coffre, et Roy et Riza devant.

* * *

- Jeudi soir, Central -

Enfin! Ils étaient de retour en ville! C'était déjà le soir et pourtant il faisait encore chaud, il ne pleuvait pas et tous étaient impatient de retrouver leur lits. Ils déposèrent d'abord les quatre comiques à la base pour qu'ils rejoignent les dortoirs. Puis, Riza et Roy se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de la jeune femme à pied. Aucun d'eux n'osa parler durant tout le trajet ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant chez Riza qu'ils se décidèrent à ouvrir la bouche.

**- Alors, on se voit demain au travail**? demanda Riza d'un air déçue.

**- C'est bien ça.**

Ils avaient envie de s'enlacer encore une fois, mais ils ne pouvaient pas, pas à Central, quelqu'un aurait pu les voir. Il ne pouvait même pas monter chez elle, de peur de révéler leur secret à un passant. Ils devaient garder leur image de "juste collègues".

**- Dès que ton grand-père aura pris sa décision sur les couples militaires, ça changera.**

**- Tu parles comme si tu étais sur qu'il allait abolir cette règle. Mais il peux très bien la conserver.**

**- Si il la conserve, je trouverais une autre solution.**

**- La seule autre solution serait que l'un de nous démissionnes... et...Tu ne dois pas quitter l'armée! Tu dois devenir Généralissime et changer le pays. Alors je...**

**- Non Riza. Je refuse que tu sacrifies ta carrière.**

**- Je refuse que tu sacrifies la tienne.**

**- Alors prions pour que ton grand-père prenne la bonne décision.**

Roy lui fit un sourire rassurant qui n'eut pas grand effet sur sa reine des glaces favorite. Il faut dire qu'il n'aimait pas non plus avoir son avenir entre les mains d'un vieux fou à lunettes!

**- Bonne nuit Riza.**

**- Bonne nuit Roy, rentres bien.**

Il la regarda franchir la porte de son immeuble le coeur lourd puis partit vers son propre domicile.

* _Quelle horreur, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul!_ *

* * *

- Vendredi matin, Bureau de la team Mustang -

Roy s'était levé très tôt, et il était parti au travail très tôt. C'était très loin d'être dans ses habitudes mais là il devait s'assurer que deux de ses hommes n'ouvriraient pas leurs grandes bouches concernant une histoire de pince à cheveux. Il rejoignit son bureau après avoir traversé les nombreux couloirs encore désert, puis il s'installa dos au mur, juste à côté de la porte. Falman passa la porte en premier, surpris de voir Roy il ne le montra pas et se dirigea à son bureau.

Roy décida de garder la porte ouverte: ils les entendraient arriver. Se fut au tour de Breda d'arriver. Roy se mit sous la porte. Breda le regarda légèrement effrayé.

-** Bonjour colonel!**

Voyant que Roy ne le lâchait pas de regard, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne puis chuchota.

**- Si c'est pour l'objet que vous savez dans votre chambre où vous savez. Vous en fait pas, je dirais rien. J'ai pas envie de finir carbonisé.**

Le regard de Roy devint tout de suite plus sympathique, et le colonel laissa entrer Breda qui s'empressa de rejoindre son bureau. L'homme aux cheveux noir se mit à attendre sa prochaine cible.

**- Le lieutenant n'est pas là? **demanda Falman.

_* Bizarre en effet, elle n'est jamais en retard._ * pensa Roy.

-** Je l'ai croisé,** lança Fuery en entrant, surpris de voir son supérieur juste à coté de la porte. **Elle m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle comptait passer au stand de tir avant de venir. Elle a ajouté qu'elle serait là avant que je n'ai fini de développer les photos.**

**- Parfait! Falman, vous pouvez l'aider?**

**- Tout de suite mon colonel.**

Et Falman et Fuery partirent développer les différentes photos de la prison. Quelques minutes plus tard, Havoc arrivait, clope au bec. Roy refit son petit manège et se planta sous la porte d'entrée.

**- Bonjour colonel! **

Havoc tenta de rentrer mais Roy ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

**- Que se passe t-il mon colonel?**

Le regard d'onyx du Flame Alchemist et les mauvaises ondes qu'il dégageait dans les 5 kilomètres à la ronde ne semblèrent pas suffisante pour qu'Havoc comprenne de lui même. Roy soupira et le laissa entrer avant de refermer la porte.

**- J'espère que vous n'avez parlé de cette histoire de pince à personne? Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon boulot pour des conneries.**

**- Ah, c'est donc ça qui vous mets de mauvaise humeur!** compris enfin Havoc. **Pas pour le moment.**

**- Si vous en parlez à qui que ce soit, la prochaine chose que je brûlerais se trouve entre vos jambes. Es ce bien clair?**

Havoc plaça ses mains à l'endroit indiqué en devenant tout blanc.

**- On peut au moins savoir ce que sa pince faisait là?** se risqua Breda.

**- Je n'en ai pas là moindre idée! **assura Roy avant de partir bosser sagement.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Riza arriva et salua tout le monde puis Fuery et Falman revinrent avec les photos et tous commencèrent à rédiger le rapport de leur petit séjour à la prison. Au soir, le lieutenant Hawkeye repartie en première après avoir lancé un regard dès plus triste à son supérieur qui dut se retenir comme jamais pour ne pas se jeter à sa poursuite dans les couloirs de la base.

Puis la semaine s'écoula lentement, très lentement, telle une torture des plus sadique! Roy arrivait tôt le matin avec des cernes de plus en plus importante sous les yeux, à croire qu'il ne dormait plus. Et Riza semblait souvent dans les nuages, elle ne sortait quasiment plus ses deux magnifiques armes à feu pour faire bosser tout le monde. Il faut dire que Roy était étrangement bosseur mais aussi étrangement de mauvais poil (Il envoya presque promener le général Petit quand celui ci vint réclamer son rapport : il lui claqua dans les mains puis le nia totalement.) résultat, personne n'osait bavardé pendant le service.

* * *

- Le vendredi suivant, Central, Bureau de la Team Mustang -

La pause du midi était quasiment terminée. Roy et Riza étaient déjà de retour à leurs bureaux la mine sombre.

**- Colonel?**

Roy redressa la tête pour sourire à sa jolie blonde. Il devait se contenter de ces quelques regards et de ces quelques sourires depuis une semaine soit plus de 168 heures, et cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Il n'en dormait plus tant il pensait à elle, et se retrouver pressé d'aller travailler chaque matin pour la revoir le plus vite possible.

**- Oui lieutenant?**

**- Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop dur.**

**- Courage lieutenant. Le général Grumman doit prendre sa décision mercredi. **

**- Je sais mais...**

Elle se leva et s'approcha de son supérieur, contournant son bureau. La porte était fermée, ils n'y avait qu'eux dans le bureau, elle n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas de plus, Roy se leva, la happa vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement. D'abord surprise, elle se laissa bien vite emporter dans les bras de son supérieur dont les lèvres ne la quittait plus. Il commença à ouvrir le col de Riza, descendant doucement dans son cou tout en la bloquant contre le bureau. Elle s'agrippa à son cou, passa sa main dans ses cheveux...quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Ils se figèrent.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 09.**

**1 663 mots.**


	10. Eux!

**Re-Hey!**

**S-Lay L :** Merci de m'avoir (une fois de plus) signaler une faute ^^ c'est corrigé ;) Tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps pour savoir qui est intervenu! :)

**Thyss :** Je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça: la suite est déjà là ;) Pour la scène avec Fuery qui sort du coffre, c'est justement en regardant mon père sortir son chien que j'ai eu l'idée, je m'étais mise à rire toute seule, il m'a encore demandé ce que j'avais bu... ^^'

**LadyTeran :** Ne t'en fais pas, c'était une coupure de courte durée! Voici donc la suite de la fic!

**Merci à tous** pour vos reviews, et voici donc le dernier chapitre, je ne sais pas encore si je ferai un épilogue.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Eux!**

* * *

_Pensées,_ **Paroles,** descriptions.

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent:

La porte était fermée, ils n'y avait qu'eux dans le bureau, elle n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas de plus, Roy se leva, la happa vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement. D'abord surprise, elle se laissa bien vite emporter dans les bras de son supérieur dont les lèvres ne la quittait plus. Il commença à ouvrir le col de Riza, descendant doucement dans son cou tout en la bloquant contre le bureau. Elle s'agrippa à son cou, passa sa main dans ses cheveux...quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Ils se figèrent.

* * *

- Le vendredi suivant, Central, Bureau de la Team Mustang -

Pendant un instant, Fuery resta bouche-bée sous le pas de la porte.

**- Oh mon D-** lacha Fuery, surpris de sa découverte.

Havoc et Breda derrière lui l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase de deux façon différentes: Breda mit sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant au passage de respirer, et Havoc lui écrabouilla le pied. Tout deux le poussèrent ensuite dans le bureau et refermèrent la porte. Fuery se libéra.

**- Vous étiez au courant!**? cria Fuery sur ces deux collègues.

**- Moins fort crétin!** grogna Havoc en lui tapant l'arrière de la tête.

Du côté des tourtereaux, Riza refermait le col de son uniforme alors que Roy s'était reculé pour la laisser passer.

_* Il fallait qu'ils arrivent à un moment pareil cela. *_

Roy et Riza se regardèrent une seconde, conscient que l'arrivé des clowns risquaient de leur créer bien des ennuis. Riza s'en voulait, si elle ne s'était pas levée, si elle ne l'avait pas approché, rien ne serait arrivé, et Fuery Breda et Havoc n'auraient rien surpris du tout. Elle baissa la tête et retourna à son bureau, Roy l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le poignet.

**- Colonel?**

**- Havoc et Breda le savaient déjà, ils ont tenus leurs langues jusque là, je suis sur que Fuery fera de même.**

**- E-évidemment colonel! **lança Fuery.

**- Tu vois, pas de quoi tirer une tête pareille.**

**- Comment l'ont-ils su?**

**- Ta pince à cheveux, tu l'avais perdue dans ma chambre.**

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ça aussi, c'était donc sa faute.

-** Vous devriez faire plus attention,** grogna Havoc.** Je veux bien tenir ma langue** _*parce que je tiens à mes bijoux de famille*_ **mais si vous vous ratez faudra pas venir vous plaindre!**

Falman entra à son tour et se dirigea vers son bureau sans cherché à comprendre ceux qui se passaient. Les trois autres clowns décidèrent de se mettre au travail aussi.

- **On lui dit aussi colonel?** demanda Havoc. **Ça évitera peut-être un autre incident.**

**- Me dire quoi?** interrogea Falman.** J'ai raté quelque chose?**

**- Non. Tous au travail! **ordonna Roy en lâchant le poignet de Riza.

* * *

- Du vendredi au mercredi, sous le soleil de Central -

Maintenant que la quasi-intégralité de l'équipe était au courant de la relation de Roy et Riza, tout devint plus simple pour les tourtereaux: ils pouvaient désormais s'autorisé certains geste de temps à autre. Quand Falman allait au toilette par exemple! A chaque fois Roy se levait et allait masser les épaules de sa belle en lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille. Quand "l'intrus" revenait, Roy faisait semblant de relire un rapport avec Riza qui faisait elle semblant de l'incendier sur une énième âneries qu'elle lisait.

Le week-end fut diablement long! Riza devait d'ailleurs allait voir son cher grand-père. Elle hésita un moment à lui glisser un mot à l'oreille sur cette histoire de changement de loi. Mais au final, elle n'osa pas, de peur d'éveiller ses soupçons si il avait déjà pris la -mauvaise - décision. Roy quand à lui passa son samedi soir un verre à la main...dans son canapé, seul.

Du lundi matin, leur petit-manège de la discrétion reprit sous le regard amusé d'Havoc qui se voyait déjà futur tombeur de Central. Si Roy Mustang n'était plus dans la course, s'était à son tour de devenir l'élu du cœur de toutes ces dames.

Au soir, avant de quitter le bureau, Roy s'autorisait à caresser le dos de sa tireuse d'élite en lui murmurant un "bonne soirée" rempli de tendresse. Elle lui répondait d'un sourire "à demain" sans jamais l'embrassait à nouveau: Fuery leur avait servi de leçon, ils auraient très bien pu se retrouver tout deux à la porte de l'armée si quelqu'un d'autre était entré.

* * *

- Mercredi midi, Bureau de Roy Mustang et son équipe -

Les clowns étaient partis manger, mais Riza était restée en implorant Roy du regard de faire de même. Il comprit le message et s'adossa à la porte afin d'empêcher un possible intrus de rentrer pendant qu'ils discutaient.

**- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Riza.**

**- L'annonce aura lieu cet après-midi.**

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de parler bas dans ces moments afin que leurs voix ne passent pas la porte du bureau.

**- Tu es inquiète?**

**- Oui, j'ai peur que papi n'est pas fait le meilleur choix pour nous.**

Roy lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

**- Nous verrons, inutile de nous casser la tête là dessus. J'ai entendu dire que tu serais sur l'estrade?**

**- Oui, il a demandé 10 hommes et 10 femmes de la base... c'est tombé sur moi.**

**- Parfait, je pourrais t'admirer en toute discrétion!**

**- Roy! **

**- Ce soir, viens chez moi. Peu importe ce qu'il décide, viens.**

**- Mais si il-**

**- Je veux te serrer dans mes bras toute la nuit, alors tu n'as pas le choix. Enfin si, tu as un choix possible: tu as le droit de préférer ton appartement.**

**- Roy! **le gronda t'elle un peu gênée.

**- Quoi? Tu as oublié de passer le balai ce matin? Ou tes vêtements traînent partout?**

**- Ça suffit! Va pour chez toi.**

**- Marché conclu. Allons manger.**

* * *

- Mercredi après-midi - devant l'estrade extérieure -

L'estrade était montée à l'année dans la grande cours de la base. Pour cette annonce, beaucoup de soldat, hommes comme femmes, s'étaient rassemblés. Il faut dire que la décision du général risquait de bouleverser plus d'une vie et plus d'une habitude au sein de l'armée.

Roy était dans les rangs avec toute son équipe. Sur l'estrade, ils aperçurent neuf femmes à droite, alignées au fond, ainsi que neuf hommes à gauche, en ligne également. Entre eux se tenait le couple qui avait lancé ce grand débat au sein de l'armée. Devant eux, une pupitre très sobres qui allait bientôt accueillir le Généralissime Grumman et son discours. Si ce vieux fou avait pris la peine de faire un discours.

Le Flame Alchemist fixait Riza, présente parmi les femmes sur l'estrade. Ses quatre clowns de compagnie sentaient qu'il était tendu comme jamais mais se gardèrent de tout commentaire. Aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de finir cuit à point et dévorer au barbecue du soir!

Riza de son côté était trop occupée à maintenir sa réputation de reine des glaces de la base en se tenant droite comme un I et avec son habituel visage sérieux pour chercher Roy du regard. Pourtant, il était bien le seul à être dans ses pensées. Elle faillit sourire en pensant à la soirée qui les attendaient, cette soirée qu'il souhaité peu importe la décision de papi-Grumman.

Enfin, le vieillard pointa son nez avec ses gardes du corps. Il monta les quelques marches pour se retrouver sur l'estrade alors que tout les soldats présent se mettaient au garde à vous. Son sourire de blagueur au visage n'annonçait rien de bon.

_* Faites pas n'importe quoi Général! J'ai pas envie d'abandonner un de mes rêves! *_ pensa Roy, sachant très bien quel rêve il choisirait si le ridé faisait le mauvais choix.

Le silence ce fit en quelques secondes, puis la voix de Grumman s'éleva.

**- Repos soldat!**

Obéissant, tous abandonnèrent le garde à vous dans un seul et même geste.

- **Je suppose que certains d'entre vous attendent ce jour avec impatience pendant que d'autres louche déjà sur leurs collègues en imaginant tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire SI,** et il insista bien sur le si,** j'aboli la loi interdisant à deux militaires d'avoir une relation. Et je vais vous décevoir, je n'abolirai pas cette loi.**

Mustang sentit ses jambes le lâcher son cœur fondre à l'idée de devoir choisir entre ses rêves. Riza garda son masque d'insensible alors qu'elle sentait son cœur partir en fumée. Tout allait devenir si compliqué... Derrière Grumman, le couple phare du débat fondit en larme en s'enlaçant. Havoc jeta un regard vers son supérieur, surpris de le voir encore debout alors qu'il était devenu aussi pale qu'un mort.

Le silence s'était installé, et le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour les tourtereaux, tout tournait au ralentit quand leurs regards se croisèrent, plus déçus que jamais. Riza détourna le regard, elle n'avait pas la force de l'affronter et de garder son allure en même temps. Le Flame Alchemist avait envie de monter sur l'estrade et de mettre le coup de poing du siècle à papi Grumman. Après tout, sa carrière était déjà foutue alors pourquoi ne pas finir en beauté?

**- Ah ah ah ah ah! **

Le rire de Grumman retentit alors, le vieux était entrain de mourir de rire sur place... vous parlez d'un chef militaire...

**- Vous auriez vu vos têtes! Certains sont devenus tout blanc. L'un de vous à même fait un malaise là bas.**

Il indiqua un coin de soldat qui en effet, semblait perturbé par le malaise d'un des leurs. Roy ne savait plus quoi penser, il se contentait d'écouter en s'attendant au pire. Riza de son côté n'écoutait même plus, elle n'en avait plus la force.

-** Comme je le disais donc,** repris le généralissime**, je ne vais pas abolir cette loi. Je vais la modifier. Seul les soldats ayant fait moins de 2 ans dans l'armée auront cette interdiction, car ce sont eux les plus coureurs! Ah ah ah! Les autres seront considérés comme assez matures pour ne pas se lancer dans des relations qui n'en valent pas la peine et qui ne ferait que nuire à notre armée.**

**Bonne journée à tous!**

Roy se sentit pousser des ailes, un large sourire vint illuminer son visage. Il n'attendit pas que le généralissime parte pour s'élancer vers l'estrade! De nombreux couples se formèrent instantanément et Roy aperçu déjà plusieurs hommes fonçaient vers sa belle. L'un d'eux, sur l'estrade avait même osé la prendre par la main! Riza revint à la réalité seulement à ce moment là, se demandant ce qui se passait. Quelle idée de ne pas avoir écouté! c'est seulement en écoutant les femmes parler à coté d'elle qu'elle comprit à quoi avait joué son imbécile de grand-père. D'un bond Roy se retrouva à quelque pas de papi-Grumman qui souriait, amusé de voir tant de réactions différentes parmi son armée.

**- Lieutenant Hawkeye,** murmura la vermine qui osait lui tenir la main, **accepteriez vous de venir boire un verre en ma compagnie ce soir?**

**- Laissez tomber!** intervint Roy,** elle a déjà quelque chose de prévue ce soir.**

**- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider colonel Mustang.**

**- Ah oui? **lâcha t'il en souriant.

Sans plus tarder, Roy vint saisir Riza par la taille et la regarda droit dans les yeux, amoureux comme un fou. Riza passa ses bras autour de son cou comme elle aimait tant le faire et se laissa sombrer dans ce regard ténébreux.

**- Le colonel a raison,** commença Riza,** j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir.**

**- Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit et que tu dois savoir avant,** repris Roy, ignorant la vermine qui s'excitée comme une puce mécontente à quelque pas d'eux. **Je...**

Il hésita, cessa de parler un moment. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit auparavant. Il approcha son visage de celui de Riza et la regarda, front contre front.

**- Tu?**

-** Je t'aime,** chuchota t-il le plus bas possible.

**- Excuse moi mais avec tout ce bruit je n'ai pas entendu, **avoua t'elle.

Il ferma les yeux, prit son courage à deux mains, et hurla le plus fort possible.

**- JE T'AIME !**

Grumman se remit à rire.

* _Et bien, il était temps._ * puis le papi se tourna vers la foule. * _Je me demande combien de temps il faudra pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre._ *

Riza caressa les cheveux de son supérieur tandis que la vermine fondait de jalousie devant le sourire qu'elle adressait à Mustang.

**- Moi aussi je t'aime Roy.**

Et afin de réduire à néant tout les espoirs de la vermine, Roy embrassa sa belle devant toute l'armée. Et au diable les mécontents!

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 10.**

**Environ 2 200 mots.**

* * *

**Fin de la fic "Lui, Elle, Eux!"**

**J'espère**** que ça vous aura plu! **


End file.
